No Innocence-Levi x OC x Petra x Erwin-PART 1
by OPoF1991
Summary: After being gone from his home and wife, Mrs. Ackerman, for six months Levi decides to spend most of his time with his mistress of over a year and a half, Petra Ral, on his first day of arrival, instead of spending time with his wife. Planning to be together Levi finally decides on a cruel plan to leave his wife, but it eventually backfires once he arrives home... Read more...


Author's Note: Contains sexuality and bad mouthing. Don't like, don't read.  
-

Five months later...  
Both Levi and Petra dreaded this day, the day that they were to be separated, but at the same time they were truly excited. For once Levi and his wife finally settle down, and make boring loveless sex, then he will bring up the news and ask for his wife to divorce him. Then, both him and his young assistant will finally be together and live happily ever after.  
As the star-crossed lovers got closer to home the more nervous they got and guiltier they became, [Name] was kind and beautiful in her own way, but it was worth the sacrifice of her feelings so these could be together.  
Once reaching the city of Trost alongside Erwin, walking through the hallway that led them from the airplane to the main building. Both Levi, Erwin and Petra came across two familiar co-workers, but unfortunately his four-eyed boring wife is not alongside them like she promised she would.  
It surprised Levi; [Name] is always serious about her promises and never breaks them, unlike Levi.  
"SHORTY~!" Hanji calls out running towards him with her arms wide open. Petra screamed and fell on her ass as the ADD woman pushed her away. Erwin and Mike took no pity on the girl resting on the ground, Levi's blood was boiling this tall older four eyed bitch just pushed his one true love away and having her feelings hurt.  
"Damn it! Shitty-Glasses! Get off!" Levi pushes her away and quick to help the hurt Petra on her feet. "You alright?" He asked in a calm loving tone. Everyone knew of his forbidden tryst so Levi was not shy to show any concern for this girl who was getting ready to burst into tears.  
Sniffling, Petra nodded and wiped away a tear, "Yes."

The ride was long and tormenting, Mike sat between Petra and Levi in the back seat, while Hanji drove and Erwin was sitting at the passenger seat, every few seconds the grief stricken lovers stared at one another. However, they became more miserable when Hanji decided to drop Petra off at her apartment in the lower region of town near the dock where the seafood market and run down apartments are located. Unfortunately, [Name] has totally control of the finances so Levi couldn't buy Petra a penthouse nor could he buy one in the wealthy district in order for her to at least have a decent life at least while he's stuck at a mansion with his boring slave of a wife that obeys his every whim.  
"Why drop Petra off first? Erwin is basically the first one we needed to drop off first."  
"Idiot. Don't you even remember that you have a wife waiting for you at home?" Erwin replies, "You know she doesn't care for Petra."  
Petra scoffs, the bitch won't be around for long anyways.  
"Tch, it's not like I care about [Name] anyways." Levi grits his teeth.  
"Well, Petra off you go." Hanji unlocks the doors to her van. Petra turns to Levi for help; she didn't want to leave Levi right now. Nor did Levi want her to leave, "What the fuck, shitty-glasses. Erwin lives near the airport why didn't you drop him off first instead?"

"Because Mike, Erwin, and I need to talk to you alone without any disruptions." Hanji stared at her rear view window at the little scum sitting behind her nervously. Levi ticked his tongue, opening his door in an erupt anger, "Well, I could not give two shits about your concerns. I'll help Petra unpack and get her things situated. You guys could go ahead and drop my things off at home; the wife will surely put my things away."  
"Are you serious, Levi? You are going to hurt your wife feelings. You'll regret it eventually."  
"It's not like Levi even cares anyways, besides [Name] is a grown women she'll get over it eventually." Petra spoke in a firm stoic tone, something that Levi has been trying to teach her ever since they laid eyes on one another. Levi couldn't agree more, pushing his door close his lover did the same thing.  
Both of them ran around the trunk of Hanji's truck. Pulling  
the short hair assistant luggage out, Levi was first to lead the excited girl to the second level of her rundown apartment. Quickly arriving at the door of her home, Petra unlocked her door and both her and her future husband disappeared behind it.  
Thrusting her thin body against one side of the door, Levi took her wrists and pressed them against the crack wall above her head with one head.  
Their lips once again connected. A soft moan escaped from the female's lips, Levi held her wrists firmly using his own teeth to bite down upon her lower lip gently, and she opened wide allowing his tongue to slither into her mouth tasting the mint gum she was chewing on earlier. He groans with delight at the taste of her saliva on his tongue, she was a much better kisser than his own wife.  
Grunting, Petra pulled away quickly due to the lack of oxygen; Levi leans over to her expose neck lick traces of his saliva around his young devious lover. Sucking and kissing around Petra's neck hearing her softly lustful moans, he just couldn't for her to scream his name...

It was already five in the afternoon Petra and Levi released one final loud groan, sweaty and out of breath Petra rolled off of Levi, resting an arm across his chest, and her big head upon his shoulder. They rested in a loving embrace, refusing to ever let one another go, it felt like suicide if they ever did, but as they both thought about the plan to get rid of the four eyed beast that waiting eagerly for her 'beloved' husband to return home was going to be as hard as it seemed. Their love for one another is rather hard to explain, but it felt real. Or they thought to themselves that it was.  
"I have to get going." Levi finally spoke, the only respond he got was Petra's sniffling, "I wish I didn't have to leave, I would rather die than go back to that ugly pig, but you must realize that I'm doing this for the both of us. Once I announce that I want a divorce then you and I could finally be together. My wife must obey the law and divorce me." Petra sat up as her soon-to-be husband explains the situation while grabbing his clothing scattered across the floor. It felt like old times when Petra was first working there, she  
was so nervous and shy around Levi at first due to his reputation around the office for being a rude, stern, stoic face drop dead handsome man with something insane cleaning OCD. He would often show his body in simple ways that would make Petra weak at knees and blush like a red tomato even to this day. Levi knew for sure that he had to make the first moves; he liked her and thought she was adorable. Hell, Petra seemed more attractive then [Name] who seemed to let herself go shortly after they got married. Gaining a little bit of weight, adopting the ugly grey sweater, having that ridiculous hairstyle and those cheap glasses. She was not the little vixen anymore once she became a housewife.  
Levi is a man, and a man has needs. Of course his wife of five years, going on six, was an excellent cook, kind to the bone. She basically won't be able to use the degree in Business Management that she worked so hard on to get because Levi begged her to become his sweet little vixen of housewife that will make any man want to have married, living in his home and have in his bed for hours on end, and make any woman jealous and yearn to be and hate because their husbands lust for her. His plan backfired and Levi will make sure that this plan will go smoothly, for the sake of Petra, he loved his wife, but not as much as he loved the ginger haired girl. This girl vowed to be more seductive then his previous wife. Levi vows to get out his young lover out of the slums and live a much more heavenly life filled with luxury and true love.

By the time Levi got cleaned up and caught the train and took a taxi it was quarter till eight and pitch dark outside. Paying the driver Levi, he walked across the perfectly trimmed lawn to his door. Funny thing is the porch light was not on and by looks of it, there was no lights on inside. Strange, Levi knew for sure that [Name] was the hermit type and she loved her husband so much that she would be waiting eagerly for his return home from his half year long trip.  
Opening the door to his two story penthouse, no one was able to greet him besides the darkness. Levi snorted brushing his fingers through his short dark undercut haircut, it was typical of [Name] to worn herself out just to make everything is clean and tidy for her husband 's return; so Levi was predicting that her fat ass was in bed.  
"Great now I have to get that dumb broad out of bed." Closing the door behind him, big mistake, "Fucking damn it! [Name]...[NAME]! Get up! Whaaa-ugh!"  
Levi's foot hit something firm and thick causing his entire body to fall forward and land face down on the wax wooden floor. Furniture and other objects around the house shook...Levi groans in pain pressing one hand on the floor and then the other, Levi pushed himself up off of the floor. Kicking the large object out of way, Levi's heartbeat violently with anger, his dumb clueless of a wife left something in the way that could basically kill him.  
"[NAME]!" Levi screams out, but there was no response, reaching around in his pants for his phone. Levi found it and used one of the side buttons to turn the light on, it shined around his living room. Walking over to the lamp resting a few feet away, Levi began to taste something that was slightly thick and metal like with a ting of saltiness to it.  
"Son of a bitch!" Levi was quick to find the antique lamp resting on the coffee table and turned the light on. Covering his nose with the tissue resting next to the same lamp and plopped himself on the tanned color sofa embedded with Victorian flowers. Levi hated this couch, it completely throws off his masculinity, but whatever his wife says goes. Even Petra has much better taste then his wife and once Petra moves in here then this godforsaken furniture will finally be gone.  
Peeking over to see what tripped him, Levi quickly sat up to see his luggage just thrown in different positions on the floor. What the? Levi thought for sure his precious little wife would put his little things away, but it turns out she didn't. Reaching his phone to eye level Levi typed in the password to his phone, using speed dial "1" he called Petra.  
One ring...Two rings...Thr-  
"Levi, sweety?"  
"She's not here."  
Petra was quiet for a second trying to register what her lover was talking about, "Huh?"  
"Idiot! [Name] isn't home! I came home with no lights, my luggage scattered upon the floor and a bloody nose!" Stomping into the kitchen he opened the fridge to see what she made for him, "And no dinner! Damn bitch! She said she'll be home! She promised me!"

Climbing off of her bed, Petra was starting to panic. Her hopes for the previous Mrs. Ackerman to be home just went downhill. She wanted the bitch out of her life right now.  
"Try calling her! She has the I.Q. of a dog so she will obey your every word and come home. Levi? Please, I want to be with you."

"I know, sweetheart. This will end as soon as I her fucking face."  
Saying their farewells Levi called his wife.

Beep, "This is [Name] Ackerman. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now; I am probably doing something for my annoying, estrogen OCD of a husband or hanging out with my besties. Please leave your needless message and I might get to you as I can...Maybe, if I feel like it."  
Beeeep.

Levi pulled the phone away stunned at the voicemail, usually she sounds kind and calm. She even talked about Levi being annoying, having estrogen and having a OCD; not once in the years that they were together did he ever heard her call him anything cruel behind his back.  
Once again Levi called again and again. Noth times it went straight to voicemail, he did this about two more times before sending her an angry text message.

| Where the fuck are you?! Why are you not answering my phone calls?! I need you home right away, we need to talk. |

Ten minutes, twenty. An hour, two hours, three and no respond. Once a very irritable Levi tried calling his wife's phone, but just like five hours ago it went straight to voicemail. He even tried calling the others, but they didn't answer.  
"Ugh! Once I get my hands on you, you damn bitch, you will wish that you were never born!"

Calling your phone once again, Levi left a furious voice message:  
| ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE, [NAME]! I TRIED CALLING ALL NIGHT LONG! AND WHY IS MY LUGGAGE NOT PUT AWAY?! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT GREETING MESSAGE ON YOUR VOICEMAIL! YOU BETTER CHANGE IT I DON'T LIKE IT ONE BIT! One more thing...GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BIG ASS HOME! WE NEED TO TALK, IT'S URGENT! |

Tossing his phone out of the kitchen, through the small dining room it hit the cherry wood dresser and ricochet somewhere into the living room. Too furious to look for it Levi decided to head to bed, but first he had to make four different trips up and down the small first staircase that turns left and leads him twenty stairs up to the second level. Tired and sweaty Levi had to take a second shower, deciding his wife will unpack for him tomorrow and clean the entire house five times for punishment. Levi walks into the large walk in closet that both him and [Name] share he noticed something was quite different about this room, but what is it?  
Taking his gray sweatpants Levi walked out of the closet feeling uneasy. His wife changed something, moved something, whatever it is Levi didn't feel comfortable. Shirtless, the young vice-president jumped into the comfortable king mattress that he fucked both Petra and his wife in and turned off his lamp to go to bed.

Oblivious to what his mischievous wife has in store not only for him, but the little whore he's banging on the side.


End file.
